1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a charger provided with a cleaning member for cleaning a discharge wire and an opposite electrode.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional charger known in the art includes a discharge wire extending in an axial direction of a photoconductor drum, a grid electrode (opposite electrode) disposed between the discharge wire and the photoconductor drum, and a cleaning member slidably contacting with the discharge wire and the grid electrode to clean them.
Usually, in this conventional technique, a sponge-like member is used in the cleaning member at an area contacting with the grid electrode. However, such a sponge-like member has a difficulty in sufficiently removing foreign objects, such as toner, adhering to the grid electrode.
In light of the above disadvantage, the present invention seeks to provide a charger which can favorably remove foreign objects adhering to the opposite electrode (e.g., grid electrode) facing to the discharge wire.